


They had both forgotten!

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: One of my Tumblr followers requested the continuation of a comment and created an archive collection to add it to (will link if I can) in honour of January 29th. I’m very late! Johnlock, no Rosie, No Mary.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Johnlock Anniversary - January 29th





	They had both forgotten!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).



They had both forgotten! 

“Happy Anniversary Boys!” Two side-eye glances mixed blue and greens as they exchanged a look across the room, bothing grinning sheepishly. “Any plans? You know wood is the traditional gift.” Mummy continued but twinned smirks broke down into smothered chuckles. “Oh you two, am I interrupting anything Sherlock?” 

Sherlock pulled himself together. “Silverware is more contemporary Mummy and no, you’re not interrupting anything. John and I are taking it easy this year, might head out later.” John set their tea down and jumped a bit as Sherlock all but threw the phone at him. 

“Hi Mum.” Completely nonplussed and mildly annoyed John chatted as Sherlock sipped tea and casually went back to his computer. A brief and convenient loss of all nonverbale communication skills followed. The wild gesticulating lasted only a few short minutes before John pulled out the big guns. “We really haven’t seen you both for so long.” 

Pale cheeks flushed as Sherlock listened to John hand over one of their weekends to his boring parents before returning his mobile smiling with poisonous sweetness. “We’re going to have a case John. Then they will be disappointed and it won’t be my fault.” “Then don’t hand me your mother with no warning.” “Why not, you know how to chat. She likes to chat.” “We are visiting next weekend, there will be no convenient case and you will be polite to your folks or I’ll invite your brother next time.”

John returns to his own tea, ignoring the look of utter betrayal on his partner’s face and goes on the hunt for a good restaurant who might be able to seat two on a Friday evening, on short notice, on a payday weekend. He knows it's going to be fruitless and his tea is already half cold.

Sherlock drops silverware onto John’s lap, its plastic. “Plastic would be our 53rd anniversary my Lovely.” “These are wood” A pair of chop sticks are fluttered about slightly. ”But I know you hate chopsticks.” Sherlock starts to unpack a few take away bags from their favourite chinese place. “I know you were looking for a restaurant Beloved but its far too late to find one and I’d rather be at home with you.” “Softie, and thank you.” They started eating before Sherlock drew a deep breath. “No.” said John, preempting him. “ We are still going to your parents, we can have a case the next morning if you must.” He relented. The quiet night in was the best gift. 


End file.
